xvigilantefandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Dan
Twisted Dan (also known as Evil Dan or Killer Dan) is a persona used by one of the members of The X Group on the team's twitter account. Development Twisted Dan was created in early January 2018, and seems to be in active conversation with a Yandere-Chan Twitter account. Who is Twisted Dan? Twisted Dan is not actually this persona's real name, and was only given the name by Dan (Herobrinedan) as he suggested that it might be a warped or 'Twisted' version of Dan Smith. Hence the nickname Twisted Dan. Although it is currently unknown who is behind Twisted Dan, it could very well be Jack (YandereBoy55) as he has sent out a similar, though more passive, tweet to what Twisted Dan usually says (thought was later "retconned" to be his first appearance). Is Twisted Dan actually Dan Smith? Possibly, but only one thing truly points to it being Dan. A tweet was sent out to Kubz Scouts (a popular youtuber) about a glitch involving kidnapping a 'random cleaner' (even though Akademi High does not have cleaners both in the main game and YanderX series) and the cleaner turning into Saki Miyu, to which Twisted Dan replied with: "Anyone who kidnaps Saki will answer to me. Or rather...my knife..." suggesting that he does feel the same way as his counterpart (counterparts once Agent X, Dystopia, Childhood and SNAP ''are released). Personality Twisted Dan is a sadistic individual who takes pleasure in the sight of dead bodies, and would leap at the chance to kill a person. Strangely, he seems to play an active role, or at least takes interest in, Yandere-Chan's killings, at one point claiming that he was the same as her (possibly in regards towards an emotionless state). He is very intelligent and not only knows of the existence of the Occult Club demons, but also knows how to trigger and use the Pain Demon's ritual. Trivia * Twisted Dan appeared to be a mostly passive person, until the later tweets shaped him into his killer personality. T ** Dan (Herobrinedan) has observed that this is similar to the Daleks' first appearance in Doctor Who, where they were not initially the genocidal maniacs they are today. They only became that in their second story (The Dalek Invasion Of Earth). * David, when addressing what Twisted Dan was, seemed to express interest in adapting him to fit his own series when ''SNAP (and the YanderX Series as a whole) ends and said that if this happened, the twitter persona would be discontinued. * In recent days (as of February 14th 2018), Twisted Dan appeared to gain reality-warping abilities (in a Twitter roleplay), though it was more akin to Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club, due to him seemingly accessing the "Character" file among other things. To read the roleplay, please visit here (part one) and here (part two). * If he were implemented in Yandere Simulator, he would likely have the Evil persona, despite it being removed and replaced with the Spiteful persona.